mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonshy/Gallery
The encroaching smoke cloud Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Fluttershy tending to her many animals. Fluttershy bringing fish to ferrets S1E07.png|What could be in that miniature cave? Feeding the ferrets S1E07.png|Feeding the ferrets. Fluttershy brings worms for the birds S1E07.png|Fluttershy bringing her bird friends worms. Fluttershy disgusted S01E07.png|Worms do not taste so well. Fluttershy embarrassed S01E07.png|Getting shy in front of the birds, now? Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png|"Not too fast now, Angel bunny..." Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png|"You don't want to get a tummy ache." Angel seriously S01E07.png|What did you say? Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Fine then, I won't. Fluttershy looks surprised S1E07.png|Shocking, isn't it? Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png|Fluttershy and Angel Angel must run S1E7.png|Angel running off. Fluttershy turns around S1E07.png|Wait, Angel, it's not playtime yet. Fluttershy with a carrot in her mouth S1E07.png|Fluttershy talking with a carrot in her mouth. Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png|Angel running while Fluttershy flies overhead. Angel running S1E7.png|A happy looking Angel Bunny. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png|Come on Angel, just one small, tiny bite? Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png|Angel refuses to finish his carrot. Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|I DON'T WANT THE CARROT! Fluttershy laying on the ground S1E07.png|But, Angel... Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png|That isn't good, at all. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|Something's making Angel cough... Maybe it's up there? *hint hint* Just look up there S1E7.png|Just look at the smoke... Fluttershy notices the smoke S01E07.png|Fluttershy looking up at the smoke. Fluttershy notices the smoke 2 S01E07.png|Smoke, oh my. Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|Angel throwing a carrot at Fluttershy after taking so long. Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed. Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png|"I'll take that as a yes." Fluttershy tries to warn everypony Smoke approaches Ponyville S01E07.png|The black smoke, making its way to Ponyville. Ponies in the park S1E07.png|The ponies, having a carefree time. Lyra Heartstrings and Fluttershy S1E07.png|Fluttershy runs to Ponyville. Fluttershy running through the town S1E7.png|Oh my gosh, I have to go tell Twilight! Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E08.png|Derpy and Parasol flying by. Rainbow Dash bouncing a ball S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash attempting to break the world record for "most ball bounces". Rainbow Dash smiling about bouncing ball S1E7.png|Why is Dashie smiling about the bouncing ball? Pinkie Pie watching Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie looks awfully excited to see Rainbow Dash try and beat the ball bouncing record. Pinkie Pie sliding off the screen S01E07.png|Uh, Pinkie Pie? Fluttershy cannot get anyones attention S1E7.png|Oh, nobody is listening to me... Fluttershy tries to warn everypony S1E7.png|Fluttershy continues to try and warn everypony, even though she is being ignored. Pinkie Pie planning a celebration for Rainbow Dash S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie starts planning a party in celebration of Rainbow's accomplishment. Fluttershy runs after Pinkie S01E07.png|Pinkie happily bouncing while Fluttershy tries to get her attention. Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Pinkie always stops at the worst of times... Lyra Heartstrings sitting on a bench like a human S01E07.png|The thing that started it all.... Pinkie Pie pokes Rainbow Dash S1E7.png|Pinkie distracts Dash at the wrong time. Rainbow Dash blames Pinkie Pie for making her drop the ball S1E07.png|"Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over!" Fluttershy being ignored S01E07.png|Fluttershy fears nopony will hear her. Ponies ignoring Fluttershy S1E7.png|Twinkleshine and Golden Harvest, smiling. Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png|Twilight sure knows how to get attention. Twilight all over Equestria S1E7.png|"Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria." Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|Other ponies notice the thick black smoke. The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Twilight informs the ponies about the black smoke and the dragon. Cute Fluttershy 'thank goodness' S01E07.png|All is well. Fluttershy uhh S1E7.png|...Or not. Fluttershy surprised by what the ponies say S1E07.png|Dragon? The plan and preparations Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png|The black smoke, now making its way to the library. Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|The Main six in Twilight's home, the Golden Oak Library. Rarity on edge S1E7.png|Ooh, what an adventure this will be! Rainbow Dash upside down S01E07.png|Hee hee, my bad. Rainbow Dash salutes S01E07.png|Twilight explains the plan to the girls. Rarity beauty sleep S01E07.png|100 years? "Talk about getting your beauty sleep!" Rainbow Dash continues talking to the main 6 S1E07.png|We'll show that dragon, who's boss! Rainbow Dash hugs Pinkie Pie and Rarity S1E07.png|Rainbow is always great for a morale boost. Rainbow Dash attempting to boost morale S1E7.png|We can totally do this, right ponies? Rainbow Dash talks to the main 6 S1E07.png|"Do we have what it takes?" Pinkie Pie "We can do it!" S1E7.png|SIR, YES, SIR! Fluttershy "umm actually" S01E07.png|Sir, yes...sir? Cloudsdale exterior shot S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash's cloud home. Rainbow Dash applying rainbow facepaint S1E7.png|Epic Facepaint Time! Rainbow Dash ready for battle S1E07.png|Let's do this! Rainbow Dash battle yell S1E7.png|I am Rainbow Dash! Hear me roar! Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash is ready to kick some dragon's butt! Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png|Applejack's family helps her prepare. Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png|Apple Bloom helps out too. Apple Bloom with bottles S1E07.png|Got to remember the "Apple Juice". Granny Smith closing bag S01E07.png|Granny Smith closes the saddlebag. Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|This bag seems heavy... Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png|Eyup! Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Yee-haw! Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Pinkie's ready to go and face the dragon. Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|Her "arsenal" escapes her saddle-bags. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|Of course, she laughs about it. Pinkie Pie I Mean S1E7.png|"I mean..." Pinkie Pie ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|"Grrr!" Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png|Rarity's home, the Carousel Boutique. Rarity Camo Hat S1E7.png|Rarity prepares for the dragon. Rarity does not like her hat S1E7.png|Rarity makes a bad fashion choice for once... Rarity much better S1E7.png|Much better! Rarity Onward S1E7.png|"Onward!" Rarity ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Let's face that dragon, with a hint of fashion. Fluttershy Preparations for the dragon S1E7.png|Fluttershy is certainly all decked out to face the dragon. Fluttershy Scared of the door slam S1E7.png|And then the door slam frightens her. Fluttershy ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|''Ahh!'' Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|P-Team Assemble!. Fluttershy tries to get out of the mission Scared Fluttershy "mountain?" S01E07.png|Wait, what? Applejack worried S01E07.png|Applejack looks so cute. Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png|Rarity models her scarf. Fluttershy is not sure S1E7.png|Ponyville's most worried pony. Twilight and her map S1E07.png|Fluttershy tries to wriggle out. Twilight want to avoid S1E7.png|Pay attention, Twilight. Fluttershy tries to talk to Twilight S1E07.png|Pay attention, or she's leaving. Twilight she said what S1E7.png|She said what? Fluttershy begins to walk away S1E07.png|Have someone else take care of your pets. Fluttershy is afraid to go in the mission S1E07.png|Fluttershy. Spike good with animals S1E07.png|Good thing Spike is there to look after her animals. Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png|Angel's one mean streak thumpin' bunny! Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png|The animals scatter. Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png|One of Fluttershy's adorable moments. Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png|But......but..... Rainbow Dash and Twilight talk about Fluttershy S1E07.png|Twilight and Dash discuss if bringing Fluttershy is a good idea. Fluttershy looks down at her shadow S1E07.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks at her shadow S1E07.png|Fluttershy sees her shadow... Fluttershy hiding from her shadow S1E07.png|...and decides to hide from it. Twilight and others set off S01E07.png|Come on, girls! Fluttershy is afraid S1E07.png|But... The ponies head for the mountain S1E07.png|The group leaving with Fluttershy, whether she likes it or not. Taking the long way around Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png|That's a LOUD dragon... Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png|Fluttershy is one scaredy pony. Rainbow Dash its a mountain S1E7.png|"Well, it is a mountain!" Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png|Once that dragon sees my awesomeness, he'll have to leave. Twilight and friends "safety in numbers" S01E07.png|Pinkie's all set, with smiles to spare. A grumpy Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Ugh. Pinkie Pie "Rawr!" S1E07.png|RAWR!! Twilight serious while everyone is happy S1E7.png|Why so serious? Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png|"Fluttershy?" Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png|Are you coming, or what? Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash is a victim of Pinkie Pie's antics. Fluttershy frightened mid-flight S1E07.png|Fluttershy is scared by the dragon's roar. Her wings snap to her sides and she falls like a rock. Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png|Wings close shut... Fluttershy falling S01E07.png|..She falls back down into a bush. Rainbow Dash is frustrated S1E07.png|...Rainbow Dash is less than amused. Rainbow Dash exasperated when Fluttershy falls S1E07.png|...I can't watch! Fluttershy with locked up wings S01E07.png|Apparently, Fluttershy's wings have test anxiety. Twilight don't have time S1E7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight looking confused S1E7.png|Applejack took my map. Applejack planning S01E07.png|I'm going to take the long way... Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png|..Come on, Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png|Yikes. Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png|Fluttershy doesn't like heights, so Applejack has to drag her up. Rarity and Pinkie playing tic tac toe S1E7.png|Pinkie beats Rarity in 35 games of tic-tac-toe while they wait for Applejack and Fluttershy. Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png|Fluttershy is still petrified. Twilight and upside down Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|"Told you it would take them forever." A hop, skip, and jump Rainbow Dash with her old cutie mark S1E07.png|About to jump over the gap. Rainbow Dash jumps across the gap first S1E07.png|Rainbow Dash shows everyone how to jump. Rainbow Twilight and Rarity on side of mountain S1E7.png|Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity made it. Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png|Fluttershy sees her friends waiting for her. Fluttershy hugs a rock S1E07.png|Can't do it! Fluttershy looks at the cliff S1E07.png|Fluttershy, don't look down. Fluttershy clings to a rock S1E07.png|..Now, I'm even more scared! Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Fluttershy looks down at the cliff S1E07.png|Ah! Fluttershy scared of the cliff S1E07.png|Can I just stay here? Pinkie Pie "just a hop, skip, and jump" S01E07.png|Whee, I'll show ya... Fluttershy observes Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png|..First, move your little rump. Fluttershy is unconvinced by Pinkie S1E7.png|Just jump! Twilight don't have time 2 S01E07.png|Not another song! Fluttershy watches Pinkie jump over the cliff S1E07.png|Pinkie managed to make Fluttershy smile. Fluttershy prepares to jump S1E07.png|A hop... Fluttershy getting ready to jump S1E07.png|...Than, a jump... Fluttershy jumping over gap with eyes closed S1E7.png|..And, a leap. Fluttershy jumping the cliff S1E07.png|..Don't listen to Twilight! Fluttershy looks down while jumping a gap S1E07.png|..She looks down.. Fluttershy realizes something S1E07.png|Ooh... Fluttershy realizes the gap is not big S1E07.png|Turns out the jump wasn't that big... Fluttershy stuck S1E7.png|Now, she's stuck.. Sheepish Twilight and exasperated Dash S01E07.png|Ugh, I'll go help her. Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png|"I guess I forgot to jump." Avalanche! Twilight smallest peep S1E7.png|Twilight warns the other ponies. Avalanche! S01E07.png|Fluttershy yells "AVALANCHE!" Twilight this is not good S1E7.png|Oh no... Rainbow Dash soars past the rocks S01E07.png|Rainbow flying through. Twilight rockslide S1E7.png|Help, somepony! Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png|A heap of dirt and rocks remain. Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png|Thank you, Applejack. Pinkie Pie covered in dirt S1E07.png|Pinkie doesn't mind dirt. Rarity oh noes S01E07.png|"Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this." Twilight sigh S1E7.png|Sigh... Fluttershy looses her footing S1E07.png|Ah, don't fall Fluttershy. Twilight uneasy S1E7.png|That was a long climb. Rarity falling S01E07.png|Oops! Well, accidents happen. Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png|She falls down and lands on Applejack and Rarity. At the dragon's cave Twilight checking map S1E7.png|Hmm... Twilight bout to find out S1E7.png|Ooh, the cave. A look of the dragon's lair outside S1E7.png|The dragon is inside! Twilight serious S1E7.png|Twilight, you alright? Rarity and Pinkie staring blankly S1E7.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie swings a rubber chicken S1E07.png|Our Ultimate Weapon? Twilight looks at Pinkie S01E07.png|Do I wanna know? Applejack with apples S01E07.png|I am ready! Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Forget rubber chickens! We have under-ripe fruit! Twilight he needs to go S1E7.png|Well, that didn't work. Everypony is ready S01E07.png|5 are ready.... Fluttershy is not so ready S01E07.png|Fluttershy is scared to go. Twilight calls Fluttershy S01E07.png|Twilight inside the cave. Fluttershy has her head in the ground S1E07.png|Fluttershy with her head literally in the sand. Rarity pushing Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rarity helping out. Main ponies trying to push Fluttershy S1E7.png|Push ponies, push! All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png|Nope, she can't go in. Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png|Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack. Fluttershy is scared S1E07.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to go in the cave. Twilight came up here S1E7.png|"Why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" Rainbow Dash about to facehoof S1E7.png|Rainbow can't stand this. Rainbow Dash places her hoof on her face S1E07.png|Ugh, facehoof. Twilight big smile S1E7.png |Twilight's awkward smile. The ponies' attempts Sleeping dragon closeup S01E07.png|Sleeping like a baby. A really BIG, scaly baby. Twilight Sparkle try to talk to the dragon S1E7.png|Twilight attempts to reason with the dragon... Twilight blown away S1E7.png|Ah, my mane! Twilight not going derp S1E7.png|Ugh, that breath! Twilight bad breath S1E7.png|I can't breathe here... Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png|Twilight's friends. Dragon nose error S1E7.png|Twilight and the dragon. Twilight "You understand don't you?" S1E7.png|Sigh... Applejack now what S1E7.png|Applejack seems frantic. Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png|Rarity tries to charm the dragon into leaving. Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png|Maybe some of my charm will help. Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png|Why, hello there. Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Rarity's attempt in charming. Rarity examining jewels S1E7.png|All this gold here in a cave ? Rarity sucks up S1E7.png|You don't mind leaving the cave now, do you? Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png|...I mean, look at your handsome scales. The dragon likes what Rarity says S1E07.png|...Yes, and you're hiding them away, and I wouldn't mind taking care of your gems for you. Dragon growls at Rarity S01E07.png|Rarity is the Element of Generosity! This is UNACCEPTABLE! Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png|..Now leave this instant! Rarity upset S1E7.png|Rarity is upset. Rarity explaining her plan S1E7.png|I was this close! Rarity thinking S1E7.png|Ooh, yeah sure, that's what I meant. Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Pinkie Pie tries making him laugh... Pinkie Pie enters cave S1E7.png|Maybe laughter will bring him out. Pinkie Pie as a beaten present S1E7.png|...Apparently not. Rainbow Dash "THAT'S IT!" S1E07.png|"Alright, that's it!" Rainbow Dash charges at the dragon S01E07.png|Rainbow, dashing in. Rainbow Dash bucks dragon's snout S01E07.png|Falcon kick! Dragon growls at Rainbow Dash S01E07.png|Rawr! Who are you, rainbow one? Rainbow Dash apologizes to dragon S01E07.png|Er...oops... Ponies_knocked_out_S01E07.png|Ponies knocked out. Twilight dazed S1E7.png|All dizzy. The dragon comes out of his cave S1E07.png|The dragon comes out, furious. Fluttershy's bravery Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png|The terrified ponies huddle. Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png|Fluttershy's hiding place is revealed. Fluttershy looking at her knocked-down friends S01E07.png|Oh my gosh, my friends! Fluttershy looks down at her friends S1E07.png|Are they alright? Main cast knocked out S1E7.png|Fighting a dragon isn't a good idea. Fluttershy "How dare you..." S01E07.png|"How dare you..." Fluttershy "How dare you!" S01E07.png|"How dare you!" Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png|Fluttershy may be shy, but she has the guts to defend her friends. Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|...and tells off the dragon for bullying the ponies. Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png|Her friends watch on. Fluttershy Annoyed S1E7.png|Fluttershy finally stands her ground. Fluttershy "friends!" S01E07.png|Close up of Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png|Dragon threatens town? Go and stare it down! Close up of Fluttershy's eyes S1E07.png|The Stare The dragon explaining to Fluttershy S1E7.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me!" Rainbow Dash is proud S1E07.png|Sure did! Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png|"And I am very sorry about that." Rainbow Dash is never sorry S1E7.png|What? Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png|"But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better." Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png|Fluttershy faces her fears... Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png|Too bad Fluttershy doesn't take excuses. Dragon crying S01E07.png|The dragon cries... Dragon flying away S01E07.png|...and leaves for new lands to sleep in. Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Isn't Angel a handful? Twilight dear PC S1E7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight "my good friend Fluttershy" S01E07.png|My friend, Fluttershy... Rainbow Dash startled S01E07.png|"Dragon!" Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png|Rainbow freaks out. Twilight laughing at Pinkie's prank S1E07.png|Twilight laughs. Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png|Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy laughing. Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png|"Not everypony can be as brave as me..." Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png|Fluttershy freaks out. Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|Typical Fluttershy.